The Trio's Glue
by SlytherinKnight
Summary: Shattered and broken after the events of the Department of Mysteries, Harry Potter must somehow pick up the pieces of his shattered psyche and reform himself into the wizard he is destined to be, the Vanquisher of Voldemort. Major character Death, rated M for language and safety, no bashing and pairings.
1. Shattered

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter _is NOT MINE! It all belongs to JK Rowling, and any one she has deemed worthy of owning a piece of this masterpiece. I am NOT one of those lucky few. **

**General comments: This story starts in the middle of the Department of Mysteries battle, so canon up until that point then we take a sharp right turn. No bashing, I'm going to really try and delve deeper into the characters, so no real pairings, or at least not for a while. Enjoy**

Harry ducked just in time as a blood red spell whizzed overhead, its beam ruffling his hair. He looked to his right and saw Neville, Ginny and Luna sending their own spells back at the Death Eaters. They looked just as scratched and cut up as Harry knew he must look like.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry shouted. "**Reducto!**"

"No clue," Neville shouted back before sending his own spell at the Death Eaters that were creeping slowly through the offices that Harry, Neville, Luna and Ginny found themselves holed up in.

"We lost them in that room with the Time Turners," Ginny answered, ducking behind a heavy wooden desk.

"Brilliant," Harry growled. "We need to get out of here and find them. If we can get back to the lifts and the Atrium, we can get out of here. Blasting Curses on three, alright?" The other three nodded and readied themselves. "Three, two, one, **Reducto!**"

The four spells raced through the office. Harry grimly smiled when he heard several cries of pain coming from the front of the office.

"Let's go!" Harry hissed. He and the other three students raced forward in their spells' wake.

"**Petrificus Totalus!**" Harry snapped, binding two Death Eaters as he and the others rushed past and out of the crowded office.

"Harry!"

Harry turned to see Ron and Hermione come running out of another black wooden door opposite the offices that he and the others had evacuated. Both Hermione and Ron looked like hell; Harry winced at seeing the gash weeping blood above Ron's left eye and the scraps that littered Hermione's cheeks, and their clothes were torn and burnt in several places.

"Are you two alright?" he asked after hugging Hermione and clapping Ron on the shoulder.

"We're alright," Ron said, swiping some blood from his eyes. "We trapped a couple of the Death Eaters in a room back there but we don't know how long it will hold them."

"Ron was brilliant," Hermione gushed. "He managed to trap them in a time loop. We levitated some of the Time Turners and dropped them on the Death Eaters." Ron's ears turned red as he ducked in embarrassment from Hermione's praise.

"If you two want to snog, save it until we are not about to die," Ginny snapped, causing both Ron and Hermione to glance at one another and then look quickly away, their faces flaming.

"But how do we get out of here?" Neville asked.

"We ask for help of course," Luna said with a serene smile.

"But to who?" Hermione asked, somewhat sharply. "In case you haven't noticed, there's no one here except for the Death Eaters."

Luna ignored Hermione's snappish comment and turned to the unmarked doors. "Which is the way out?" she asked.

Hermione's huff of frustration was cut off mid-stream when the doors groaned and began to spin rapidly. Harry closed his eyes to keep from being hypnotized by the blue flame candles swirling around the group. A low rumbling groan caused Harry to open his eyes. The doors slowly came to a stop and the third door from the right opened.

"Come on then," Luna said brightly as she walked through the open door. Harry exchanged a look with the others before following Luna through the now open door.

They entered a large, dimly lit chamber. Harry instantly noticed that the chamber was very similar to the trial room that Harry had become familiar with during his trial over the summer. In the middle of the room was a massive stone archway that sat upon a stone pedestal. A tattered and ripped curtain covered the arch and fluttered slightly even though there was no breeze in the room. Muted whispers filled Harry's ears as he stared at the archway.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Harry barely heard Hermione's voice, it seemed to be coming from the end of a long tunnel. Blinking, Harry paused just before his fingers touched the tattered curtain.

"You hear them too, don't you Harry?" Luna whispered from Harry's side.

"Hear whom?" he asked.

"The voices behind the Veil," Luna said.

"Harry, Luna, we need to move," Hermione pleaded. "The Death Eaters are…"

"Here," a high-pitched cackle came from behind the group. The teens spun around to see Bellatrix Lestrange and the other Death Eaters entering the chamber.

"You've led us on a merry little chase Potter but you've reached the end of your rope," Lucius Malfoy sneered as he stood next to Bellatrix. "Now hand over the prophecy or we start _playing_ with your little friends."

Harry glanced down at the blue orb, clutched in his left hand. He then looked at his friends, judging their expressions. It was his fault that they were in this position; if he had just listened to Hermione about this being a trap then none of them would be in danger.

Looking back up at Malfoy and the Death Eaters, Harry took a deep breath. "What guarantee do I have that you'll let us go if I give you this thing?" he asked.

"Very clever Potter," Malfoy said, his eyes gleaming with a mix of amusement, admiration and malice. "Let's make a deal then, you give us the prophecy and we shall let you leave."

"Harry don't," Hermione hissed. "You can't give them this thing."

"Why not?" Harry argued. "Is this thing worth our lives?"

Hermione opened her mouth to keep arguing but then shut it when she realized that Harry was right.

"Well Potter, do we have a deal?" Lucius asked, sneering down at the Hogwarts students.

"You still haven't given your word that you or any of the other Death Eaters will let us leave if I give you this?" Harry asked.

"Fine Potter, let us make an Unbreakable Vow then," Malfoy snarled.

"What's an Unbreakable Vow?" Harry asked.

Several of the Death Eaters laughed darkly and derisively.

"Harry, an Unbreakable Vow is a magical promise where if one breaks the promise that person dies," Hermione whispered.

"Ok," Harry said. "If you give me an Unforgivable Vow, promising that you will let us leave, I'll give you this prophecy thing. Do we have a deal?"

"Indeed we do," Malfoy agreed. "Now we will need a Binder, and as you children don't know this type of magic, Bellatrix will be our Binder."

Suddenly another door to the chamber burst open and several members of the Order came storming into the chamber.

"Harry move!" Harry heard Ron shout from behind him. Harry dove off the dais, just as a Stunning Spell screamed through the space that Harry had been occupying.

"Potter!" Malfoy snarled as he came rushing down the chamber toward Harry.

Harry scrambled to his feet and blocked another Stunner that Malfoy sent toward him. Harry retaliated with his own Stunner that was casually blocked by the blonde Death Eater.

"Come now boy, surely you can do better," Lucius sneered as he continued to advance toward Harry. "I am amazed that the Dark Lord even considers you a threat."

Harry felt his anger grow at Malfoy's taunting. "**Reducto! Bombarda! Diffindo!**" he shouted in quick succession.

Lucius' eyes widened at the change in Harry's spells. The blonde Death Eater sent his own more powerful spells to counter Harry's spells. Harry ducked under another spell before firing another Blasting Hex at Malfoy's feet.

"Argh!" Malfoy shouted as he raised his arms to shield his face from the stone fragments that had flown up due to Harry's spell.

"**Stupefy!**" Harry cried. Malfoy crashed to the stone floor, unconscious.

"Well done Harry," Sirius crowed as he battled his cousin, Bellatrix.

A high-pitched scream made Harry's blood run cold. Turning around, Harry's breath caught in his chest when he saw Ron standing in front of Hermione. The bushy haired teenager was clutching at her right leg, which due to the unnatural angle was obviously broken. Ron was exchanging spells with two Death Eaters who Harry recognized as the Lestrange brothers.

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry cried as he sped toward his two best friends. "**Bombarda!**" Harry roared. A large beam of blue magic shot from Harry's wand and screamed through the air toward the Lestrange brothers. The two Death Eaters turned to see the spell speeding toward them.

"**Reducto!**" Ron shouted as the Lestrange brothers turned to shield from Harry's spell.

"Ah!" Rabastan screamed as the Blasting Hex impacted the back of his right leg. Rodolphus turned at his brother's scream of pain, at the worst possible moment as Harry's own spell blew through his shield. Luckily for the Death Eater, Harry's spell was misaligned and slammed into the wooden benches that surrounded the room. The shards did manage to shreds apart Rodolphus' back, the Death Eater fell into unconsciousness before he could utter a single sound.

"Thanks Harry," Ron panted as Harry reached the pair.

"Hermione, do you know any healing spells?" Harry asked.

"No," she whimpered, still clutching her leg.

"Harry," a familiar voice said from behind the trio. It was Lupin.

"Professor Lupin," Harry and Ron gasped.

"You three need to get out of here," Lupin said. "Tonks has already rounded up Neville, Ginny and Luna."

"Hermione's hurt, she can't move," Ron said, pointing at Hermione's leg.

"**Ferula!**" Lupin muttered. "It's not Madam Pomfrey but it will have to do. You should be able to put some weight on it now," he added as bandages wrapped tightly around Hermione's leg.

"Thank you Professor," Hermione said, her voice still tight with pain.

"Come on," Harry said. "Ron, take her other arm," he ordered, slinging one of Hermione's arms over her shoulder. Ron did the same with Hermione's other arm. Together the trio stumbled and staggered their way toward an open doorway.

"Where do you think you are going Potter?" a cackling voice laughed from above them. Harry looked up to see Bellatrix standing in their path. Her robes were torn and she had blood dripping from a wound hidden by her hair. However, her eyes were gleaming with madness and excitement.

Harry slipped Hermione's arm from his shoulders. "Ron, take Hermione and get out of here," he said, gripping his wand so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

"Harry," Ron began to protest but he was cut off by a raised hand from Harry.

"Don't argue Ron," Harry said. "Just do it."

Ron didn't look like he wanted to stop protesting but Hermione whimpered again in pain and made up his mind. "Kick her ass Harry," Ron said as he slowly helped Hermione away from Harry and Bellatrix.

"Quite noble of you baby Potter," Bellatrix giggled. "But it won't save you, I'll just take that prophecy, then _play_ with your little friends and bring you to my Lord and have you watch as the lights leave their eyes before my Lord kills you."

Harry could feel his heart hammering against his ribcage. Fear flooded his veins; his instincts were telling him that this woman was as dangerous as Voldemort, if not more so. She was eyeing him like a piece of meat and her talk of wanting to _play_ did not sit well with Harry.

"**Reducto!**" Harry shouted.

Bellatrix giggled madly as she easily blocked the curse aside. "So little bitty Potter wants to play?" she asked, a maniac smile stretching her face. She sent her own spell at Harry who leaned out of the way and returned fire.

Harry spent the next few minutes frantically dodging spellfire from the deranged witch who was obviously playing with him. She was only using fifth year spells yet Harry couldn't find any opening to fire a spell back at her. Sweat was pouring down Harry's face as he weakly dodged out of the way of another Blasting Hex.

"Oh come now baby Potter," Bellatrix chided in her babyish voice. "Surely you can do better than this. Perhaps you need some motivation to fight back."

Harry felt a chill race down his spine at Bellatrix's cruel smile.

"**Avada Kedavra!**" she screamed.

Harry's eyes widened as he watched the green curse soar across the chamber.

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry screamed.

Ron and Hermione turned at Harry's scream. Harry watched, frozen in horror, as the curse that tore his parents and Cedric from his life, speed toward his two best friends.

"No!" Harry cried, still frozen, as Ron shoved Hermione aside just as the curse slammed into his back. The youngest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley slumped to the floor, limp and unmoving.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed.

Harry felt his heart stop and all air leave his body at the sight of Ron's body lying motionless next to Hermione. All sound in the chamber seemed to vanish aside from the maniacally laughter of Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry slowly turned away from the sight of Hermione crawling to Ron's limp body and toward a still laughing Bellatrix.

A red veil descended over Harry as his heart restarted, thundering and hammering against his ribcage as if it were about to punch through his chest and strangle Bellatrix itself.

"Oh little bitty baby Potter," Bellatrix taunted. "Your poor little blood traitor friend is dead, and its all your fault Potter. You brought them along and now little Ronnie is dead!"

Bellatrix's words slammed into Harry like some of Dudley's punches. He could barely keep a grip on his wand; his hand was shaking so much. Red, green and blue sparks were shooting from his wand as his magic roiled wildly inside him. Tears began streaming down Harry's face as he looked up at the dancing witch, his eyes glowing. Harry's wand came up and a thin beam of red magic shot from its tip.

Bellatrix stopped laughing immediately and sidestepped the curse. "So baby Harry know how to play," she said. "Well then, let's play. **Crucio!**"

Harry ducked under the Unforgivable and began making his way up toward Bellatrix. Harry's face was twisted into such an expression of anger that even Bellatrix had to take notice.

"Baby Potter, why don't we take this somewhere more private?" Bellatrix asked. "Are you going to avenge the blood traitor? Are you going to kill me to avenge the worthless Weasley?"

"Yes," Harry snarled, his voice so cold that Bellatrix felt as if she was surrounded by Dementors on Azkaban again.

"Well then come get me!" Bellatrix laughed as she turned on her heel and raced from the chamber.

"Harry! Don't go!" Sirius shouted but Harry ignored his godfather's call and tore after the escaped Death Eaters.

The lift clanged to a stop. "Ministry Atrium," the cool female voice announced. Harry wrenched open the grate and ran down the Atrium after Bellatrix. Harry could hear the blood pounding in his ears, the only sounds that Harry could hear was his blood, his harsh panting and the sharp clacking of his and Bellatrix's footsteps echoing off the gleaming black stones.

Harry spotted the fleeing Death Eater, almost at the Floo portal. A great swell of rage rose up inside Harry. He had never felt such rage or anger in his life.

"**Crucio!**" Harry bellowed. A bolt of angry red magic shot from Harry's wand. Bellatrix turned at Harry's shout, right into the path of the spell.

Bellatrix dropped to the floor, screaming as lightning hot pain coursed through her veins. But as soon as the pain started it stopped. Bellatrix gingerly rolled over to face Harry, who came to a stop just feet from her. She looked up at Harry who was panting heavily but his wand was held steady on her. Bellatrix bit back a moan as a tremor through her body from the Cruciatus Curse.

"Is that the first time you cast an Unforgivable Harry?" she whispered. "You need to mean them, you have to want to cause pain. Don't you want to get revenge for your blood traitor friend? Don't you want to cause me pain, I killed him?"

"Yes you did," Harry's voice was raspy and harsh with pain. "You killed Ron, you killed him and I am going to make you pay."

"Yes Harry, she killed him," a cold voice whispered. "She must pay, come on Harry, you know the spell."

Bellatrix's face morphed from a childish pout to a gleeful smile as a wisp of black smoke circled behind Harry. Lord Voldemort had arrived.

Harry slowly turned to see Voldemort sneering at him.

"Pathetic," the Dark Lord hissed. "You are so weak. She killed your best friend and yet you do nothing. Perhaps you didn't care for the blood traitor. Is that it Potter, you never did care for Weasley, after all he was just the sidekick, the cannon fodder, wasn't he?"

"No!" Harry roared. "He wasn't, he was my best friend and she killed him!"

"Oh no Harry, you killed Ronald Weasley," Voldemort cackled. "After all, wasn't it your idea to come here tonight? You, who can't tell the difference between dreams and reality, killed him."

Harry's face crumpled at Voldemort's taunt at Ron's death.

"Well Potter, as I told you last year, I am merciful Lord," Voldemort said. "I shall grant you a boon; I shall reunite you with your beloved parents and your blood traitor friend. All you must do is give me that orb in your pocket."

Harry slowly reached into his pocket and withdrew the smoky blue orb.

"Yes Potter, all you need to do is give me that orb and you will be able to see your parents and friend."

Harry starred down at the orb clutched in his hand, watching the smoke encased swirl around inside the fragile looking thing.

"What is so important about this thing? Why do you want it so much?" Harry asked.

"He never told you, did he?" Voldemort said. "You and I are bound by prophecy Harry. That prophecy you hold is the reason you and I are locked in eternal conflict."

"If you know the prophecy, why do you want it?"

"I only know the first half of the prophecy," Voldemort answered. "I must know the entirety of the prophecy. Now give it to me Potter, and I shall grant you your dearest wish."

Harry looked up into the blood red eyes of his enemy. "I do want to see my parents…" Harry faltered, his voice breaking over Ron's name, "but they would never want me to help you. I've never heard about this prophecy and I can wait a little while longer." Harry raised the orb above his head and hurled it at the floor.

"No!" Voldemort roared as the orb shattered on the gleaming floor. The smoke billowed out of the shattered orb, Harry thought he saw the figure of Professor Trelawney for a spilt second before the smoke dispersed and vanished. "You should not have done that Potter," Voldemort snarled. "Now you will pay, **Avada Kedavra!**"

Harry's vision narrowed down to the tip of Voldemort's wand as the green glow formed the dreaded Killing Curse. Harry closed his eyes as he watched to be reunited with his mother, father and Ron. But nothing happened, Harry opened his eyes to find a gleaming gold centaur standing in front of him.

"What? Dumbledore!" Voldemort snarled as he turned to see the Headmaster of Hogwarts strolling through the Atrium as if he was just waling around the Black Lake at Hogwarts.

"You shouldn't have come here Tom," Dumbledore said. "The Aurors are on their way."

"And by the time they arrive, I shall be gone and you dead," Voldemort hissed. The Dark Lord slashed his wand at Dumbledore, releasing another Killing Curse.

The golden goblin dashed from its place in the statue and leapt in front of the curse. The dreaded Unforgivable deflected off the goblin's shining chest and blew apart one of the Floo fireplaces that lined the Atrium. The centaur statue forced Harry backward, away from the two powerful wizards trading spells. Harry had to close his eyes from the heat and debris coming from the duel. However closing his eyes was not a good idea for Harry.

Instantly, images of Ron's limp body raced through his mind's eye. Ron's body begin cradled by a distraught Hermione, seeing Ron being struck by a giant chess piece, Ron's leg being grabbed by the Grim in third year.

"No," he moaned, shaking his head at the images assaulting him. "I'm sorry Ron, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault. It's all my fault."

"Yes Potter, it's all your fault," a cold voice hissed. Harry's eyes flew open but instead of brilliant green, they were a milky white now. "You killed him, it was your idea to come here and your best friend died."

Images of Hermione, Ginny, the twins and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared before Harry. They were all looking down at him with stony glares. In one terrifying voice, they said, "You killed Ron Harry! How could you! He was your best friend and you killed him." One by one the figures continued their accusations as they slowly faded away.

"You are all alone now Harry," Voldemort said. "They will all leave you, alone and friendless. They know that you are dangerous, and they don't want to die because of you. Your parents were killed because of you, you are the reason they are dead."

Two figures appeared before Harry. He gasped when the figures revealed themselves to be James and Lily Potter.

"No," Harry moaned, trying to close his eyes but some force kept them open.

"Yes," Voldemort whispered in glee. "Look upon your first victims Harry Potter. They died because of you."

"That's not true," Harry groaned. "They died to protect me, you killed me."

"Come now Harry, you don't believe that, do you?" Voldemort taunted. "If you hadn't been born, then I wouldn't have attacked them. I might have cast the spells but you are the reason they died."

"No!" Harry shouted. "I know that they loved me!" A pulse of light surrounded Harry. "They loved me so much that they gave their lives to protect me. It was my mum's love that protected me from you that night, it was my mum's love that cast you out from Quirrell and nothing you can say that will make me think otherwise. Now get the bloody hell out!" he roared, feeling a rush of warmth and security filling Harry's body much like a mother's hug. Dimly Harry heard Voldemort scream, as if at the end of a long tunnel.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, relishing the feel of the cold stone against his cheek and throbbing head, panting heavily. "Professor Dumbledore?" he asked, the face of the Headmaster swimming into focus. "Where am I?"

"Harry my boy, you are in the Ministry's Atrium," Dumbledore answered.

Memories came flooding back to Harry; images of flying over London, descending down to the Department of Mysteries, the ambush in the hall of orbs, racing through the Department of Mysteries away from the Death Eaters, the arch Chamber, Ron dropping to the floor, his body framed for a spilt second by a green glow.

"It wasn't a dream, was it?" Harry asked softly. Dumbledore shook his head slowly. Harry's brain froze up, and he clutched his chest.

The sound of whooshing roared through the Atrium bringing Dumbledore's attention away from Harry. Several Floos flashed green, signaling the arrival of several witches and wizards, including Cornelius Fudge.

"Remember Potter, you killed him," Voldemort shouted before Disapparating in a swirl of black smoke.

"He's back!" Fudge whispered.

"Harry, Harry," Dumbledore whispered urgently. Harry numbly turned to face his Headmaster. The old man sucked in a breath at the lifeless look in Harry's normally vibrant eyes. "Harry, I am going to send you back to Hogwarts, I will be with you shortly. **Portus!**"

The centaur's head glowed blue for a moment. Dumbledore then placed the head in Harry's hand and in a swirl of blue light Harry was gone.

"Now see here Dumbledore, you can't just be creating Portkeys all willy-nilly like that," Fudge blustered.

"Cornelius, I do not have the time nor patience to deal with your nonsense right now," Dumbledore said. "As you have just seen, Mr. Potter and I have been correct all year about Lord Voldemort's return. All this year, you have refused to see the signs, and instead of preparing and taking steps to insure that our world was not easy pickings for the Dark Lord, you have been ignoring it in light of attacking mine and Mr. Potter's reputation."

"But…but…" Fudge stammered, slowly turning red from all the stares coming from the other Ministry officials.

"Perhaps Cornelius, you should let me handle this," a stern voice came from the crowd. A gray-haired witch with a monocle stepped out of the crowd. "Albus."

"Amelia," Albus nodded. "There are several Death Eaters trapped in the Death Chamber by an anti-Disapparition Jinx. Also, there is a young man who for justice has been long overdue."

"Oh, who?"

"A former Auror," Dumbledore said. "Sirius Black."

"Black!" Fudge shouted. "Aurors, arrest Dumbledore for aiding and abetting a criminal!"

"Stand down Aurors!" Amelia's voice boomed out through the Atrium. "What do you mean that justice has been overdue for Black?"

"In my research, I have learned that Sirius Black was never given a trial," Dumbledore said. "Barty Crouch just threw Sirius into Azkaban and the matter was never revisited to my everlasting shame. James and Lily Potter were some of my best friends, and when I heard that their betrayer had been caught and tossed in Azkaban I felt that the matter was finished. In my grief, I did not move to find out the reasons why Sirius would have betrayed James, Lily and Harry especially after Sirius was named Harry's godfather."

"It was a chaotic time for us all Albus," Amelia said. "But are you serious Albus? Black never received a trial?"

"Yes, I have spoken with Sirius, two years ago, and his claims match up with what I have researched and found out since," Dumbledore said.

"Amelia, you can't believe this tripe!" Fudge shouted. "Black is deranged, a mass-murder, an escaped convict."

"How can one be an escaped convict if one wasn't convicted of any crime?" Dumbledore argued. "Sirius has agreed to be placed in custody, under the protection of your most trusted Aurors, Director Bones under the promise that he would receive a fair trial. And remember Sirius Black is the pureblood heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. What would the older families do if it came to light that you gave a pureblood heir of an Noble and Most Ancient House the Dementor's Kiss without a trial?"

Fudge's face paled at Dumbledore's question. Amelia gave Dumbledore a thin smile as she called forward Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as the two Aurors received orders from Amelia to take Sirius into custody.

* * *

In a flash of bluish-white light, Dumbledore reappeared in his office. Immediately, Dumbledore knew that something was wrong. Turning around, Dumbledore's face turned white as his beard at the sight of Harry huddled in the corner of the office, staring into the distance, his eyes quite wide but seemingly sightless.

"Harry, Harry!" Dumbledore whispered, crouching down in front of Harry. Slowly Harry turned his head at the sound of his name. Sorrow was etched in every line of Dumbledore's aged face. "Can you hear me Harry?"

Harry just stared blankly up at Dumbledore.

"Oh dear," Dumbledore said. He slowly stood up and crossed the office to his desk. Opening a drawer, Dumbledore pulled out a small bottle and walked back to Harry. "Harry my boy, drink this, it will help." He gently tipped Harry's head back and helped him drink the Pepper-Up Potion. Steam billowed from Harry's ears as his face regained a slight semblance of color.

"Professor?" Harry asked weakly.

"Yes Harry?"

"Is Ron actually dead?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore seemed to age several decades at Harry's question. "I'm afraid so my boy," he said. "Mr. Weasley is dead."

A strangled sob tore from Harry's throat as his eyes screwed shut. Dumbledore laid a hand gently on the sobbing teen's shoulder, and then pulled Harry into a comforting hub as Harry's eyes overflowed with tears.

"It's ok my boy," Dumbledore said. "Let it out, don't hold anything back."

It was nearly a half hour later before Harry's heart wrenching sobs tapered off into stifled sniffles.

"Are you feeling better Harry?" Dumbledore asked quietly. Harry shook his head.

"It hurts," he whispered.

"I know my dear boy I know," Dumbledore said. "The pain will fade in time but it will never truly leave you. Just like how Mr. Weasley will never leave you. Always treasure the moments that you spent with Ronald, he will never leave you if you keep him in your heart."

"But I killed him Professor, I killed Ron!" Harry moaned.

"No Harry!" Dumbledore said sharply. "Never think that. You did not kill Mr. Weasley, Bellatrix Lestrange did."

"But it was my idea to go to the Ministry?" Harry argued, his voice thick and watery.

"Yes but it was Ronald's choice to follow you," Dumbledore pointed out. "You went to the Ministry because you thought Sirius was in danger and your friends followed you to make sure you were safe."

"But Professor…"

"No Harry, you are not to blame for Ronald's death," Dumbledore said sternly. "Bellatrix is, and so am I."

"You Professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry," Dumbledore said. "If I had trusted you more then you would not have gone to the Ministry this evening. Before you speak, let me explain Harry please." Harry nodded. "Not this year I have ignored you due to a fear, a fear that I now is was irrational. I feared that the connection that you and Lord Voldemort share would allow Voldemort to spy on us. When you witnessed the attack on Arthur just before Christmas, I knew that Voldemort had become aware of the connection between you two. And that was when I deemed it necessary for you to learn Occulmency."

"If you knew about the connection, why didn't you have me start on Occulmency at the beginning of the year?" Harry asked.

"I thought that if you began learning to shield your mind earlier, Lord Voldemort would have become aware of the connection and try to implant visions in your mind sooner," Dumbledore explained. "However that plan, now, was not one of my better ideas and Ronald paid the price."

"I couldn't learn Occulmency because of Snape!" Harry argued.

"Professor Snape," Dumbledore corrected. "But I underestimated the animosity that Severus holds for your father and yourself, another flaw in my plan."

"Why did you force me to learn from Snape then?"

"I choose Severus because he is familiar with the type of Legilimency that Voldemort uses," Dumbledore said. "He was best suited to teach you, and teach you quickly."

"Well, it didn't work," Harry growled. "Snape didn't teach me anything."

"Yes, as I said, it was not my most brilliant of ideas," Dumbledore admitted. "But that time has come and gone, and I must import the full scope of my blame in tonight's events. I have hidden things from you Harry, things that I should have told you years ago but I hid them from you to protect you."

"Protect me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, protect you," Dumbledore said. "What Voldemort was after in the Department of Mysteries was a prophecy."

"Prophecy? Like Divination?"

"Yes, a prophecy is made by a Seer and is instantly recorded by some sort of magic in the Department of Mysteries," Dumbledore said. "Now this prophecy was made several months before you were born."

"But I smashed the prophecy."

"Indeed but that orb was not the only recording we have," Dumbledore said. He stood from his desk and walked over to a cabinet, it was the same cabinet that held Dumbledore's Pensieve. And it was the Pensieve that Dumbledore took from the cabinet. After setting the Pensieve on his desk, Dumbledore raised his wand to his temple and slowly withdrew a silvery floating thread. He then placed the thread in the Pensieve and placed his wand back in his robes.

A familiar figure rose from the depths of the Pensieve and spoke in a tone that Harry had heard once before.

_THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES…BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE TRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT…AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES…THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES… _from _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_.

"What does it mean Professor?" Harry asked, his mind whirring furiously.

"It means that you are the one to defeat Voldemort," Dumbledore said. "You and your classmate, Neville Longbottom, are the two boys that the prophecy could have applied too. You and Neville were both born at the end of the July, you on the 31st and he on the 30th. Both yours and Neville's parents managed to evade Voldemort three times during the first war."

"But then why not Neville? Why me?"

"Because Voldemort choose you," Dumbledore said. "No one can truly know why Voldemort choose to come after you first, except Voldemort himself. I can only surmise that he chose to go after the half-blood first like himself. As you know Voldemort is a half-blood, and Mr. Longbottom is a pureblood, the only wizard that Voldemort thinks matters. I believe that Voldemort felt you were the greater threat as he saw several similarities between the two of you."

"If you knew all this time, why didn't you tell me?" Harry accused.

"How could I?" Dumbledore retorted. "You asked me why Voldemort was targeting you at the end of your first year, and I gave you the only answer I could. How could I tell an eleven year old boy that he was destined to kill the Darkest Wizard since the time of Merlin? The same when you were 12 or 13, you were too young."

"What about last year?" Harry asked, his anger simmering just under the surface.

"As I told you, I couldn't be sure if Voldemort could take the knowledge from your mind," Dumbledore admitted. "It was a mistake, a mistake that has cost you so much and the Weasley family as well."

The reminder that Ron was dead slammed into Harry like a double-decker lorry, the finding out that he was destined to kill Voldemort had driven the fact that Ron was gone from Harry's mind.

"Sir, what about Hermione and the others?" Harry asked, a feeling of dread welling up in the pit of his stomach.

"Ms. Lovegood, Ms. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom received only minor injuries," Dumbledore said. "Ms. Granger will need to spend several nights in the Hospital Wing to insure that her leg is properly healed."

"And Sirius?"

"Sirius is fine, he is in the company of Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt awaiting his long overdue trial," Dumbledore said, smiling slightly at Harry's small brightening of his expression.

"Sirius will be freed?"

"It is my most sincere hope," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you sir," Harry said. "Is that everything?"

"Yes Harry," Dumbledore said. "I expect that you wish to see your friends, but I believe that you could do with a good night's sleep first."

Harry numbly nodded, feeling completely drained. He rose from his seat and crossed the office to the door.

"Harry, if you need to speak with anyone about anything, my office is always open," Dumbledore said as Harry opened the door.

"Perhaps if you had told me this at the beginning of this year, I would take you up on that offer but now I'm just not so sure," Harry said before closing the door, and missing the flinch that crossed Dumbledore's face.

Harry slowly made his way through the castle, not encountering anyone in the corridors due to the early morning hour. He managed to mumble the password to the Fat Lady and stumbled up to his dormitory. Barely managing to keep his eyes open, Harry climbed into his four-poster without changing into his bedclothes.

"Night Ron," Harry muttered sleepily. Lightning surged through Harry and suddenly he was no longer tired.

**Author's Note: Well, here you go, the first chapter of my newest story, _The Trio's Glue_. I have been listening the Alohomora podcast and recently learned that JK had thought of killing Ron off while writing the middle of the series. And that little nugget of information has given life to this little story. Honestly, if JK had killed Ron off instead of Sirius at this point, I think it would have had much more of an impact than Sirius. Harry has known Ron for pretty much five years now, he's only known of Sirius for three years, and been in contact with Sirius for roughly two years. Also, the fact that Cedric's death had such an impact on Harry while Sirius' didn't have the same impact, that struck me the wrong way. So I wanted to explore the 'what if' question if JK had killed Ron and how the series would change in the aftermath. Sorry for the long AN but let me know what you all think of this chapter by dropping me a review, thanks,**

**S.R.W.M.O**


	2. News, Freedom and Fractures

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is NOT MINE! I am not JK Rowling, or anyone she has deemed worthy of owning a piece of her masterwork. I'm just a college grad who is using this as a way to vent my frustration in the job market. Hope you all enjoy my vision just a fraction of what you enjoyed JK's vision.**

Light trickled through the scarlet curtains of the Gryffindor 5th year dormitory. Two variations of snoring, their sounds cutting through the air in concert, signaled that two of the occupants of the room were asleep. The third occupant of the room was not asleep; Harry Potter was sitting on his bed. It was obvious that he had not slept at all since returning to the dormitory only three hours before. Harry's eyes were swollen, puffy and bloodshot. Tear tracks cut swaths through the grime and dust that covered Harry's face. Harry was starring blankly across the circular dormitory to an empty bed, it was one of two empty beds in the dormitory but this one was directly across the dorm from Harry's bed.

As sunlight filtered through the early morning clouds and pierced the ancient castle windows and the inhabitants of the castle began waking, Harry was slowly pulling off his torn and dirty clothes and making his way to the shower.

"Hey Harry mate, you all right in there?" Seamus' thick Irish voice called through the water cascading down Harry's back. "Where are Ron and Neville? It's a miracle that both of them are up before us."

A stab of pain forced its way into Harry's heart at the mention of Ron. "I don't know," he forced out, his voice cracking like kindling in a flame. "But, yeah it is a miracle. Maybe they didn't come back to the dorm last night, maybe they had hot dates."

Seamus' heavy laughter was joined by Dean's own laughter.

"Come on Harry, do you really think that Neville and Ron would get with a girl before us?" Seamus chuckled.

Harry switched off the shower and grabbed his robe and towel from the hook next to the shower stall. Harry hurriedly dried his hair with the towel as he passed Dean and Seamus on his way back to the dormitory. He quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweater, as even though it was June, it was still somewhat colder than normal.

As Harry made his way down to the common room, he kept his head down and refused to look at anyone in the eye. Stepping out of the portrait hole, Harry realized he didn't know where to go; one side of him wanted to race down to the Hospital Wing to see the others, the other side wanted to stay as far away as possible to the Hospital Wing as it was terrified that the others might hate him for leading them into such a dangerous situation.

"Come on Harry, I'm sure Ron and Neville are down in the Great Hall having breakfast," Dean said, clapping Harry on the shoulder. "You look like you could use a good meal too mate, you look like death warmed over. Or maybe a trip to Madam Pomfrey will set you right?"

"No, no, I'm fine," Harry spoke, trying to keep his voice from sounding exceedingly panicky as the side of him wanting to never set foot in the Hospital Wing reared its head. "I just didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night, so after breakfast I'll try and get some more sleep."

Dean gave Harry an inquisitive look but shrugged and the trio of Gryffindors as Seamus had joined them, made their way down to the Great Hall.

"So Harry, where's Hermione?" Dean asked. "It's a bit weird to see you without her or Ron?"

"I think she might be with Ron," Harry answered, his voice taking on a very horrible and false tone of normalcy.

"Ha, so those two finally caved," Dean snorted. "It's about time, the sexual tension between them was so thick you could cut it with a knife."

"Yeah, Hermione is so uptight that she needs a good rumble in a broom closet to loosen her up, if you catch my meaning?" Seamus laughed, winking lavishly at Harry.

A horrible grin twisted Harry's face as he forced himself to laugh at his dormmate's lewd joke.

Dean just shook his head. "Damn, I wonder who won the pool then?"

"Pool?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Fred and George set up this betting pool after the Yule Ball last year, the bet being on when Ron and Hermione would finally break down and admit that they've got a thing for each other the size of Hagrid," Seamus explained as the trio reached the entrance hall. "I put three Galleons on just before graduation."

Harry felt his heart sink even further into the pit of his stomach at this information. He had never seen this 'sexual tension' between Ron and Hermione, they argued over the littlest things and were complete opposites; Ron was lazy when it came to school, obsessed with Quidditch and if Harry was honest with himself, a bit condescending toward Muggles. Hermione was as obsessed with school as Ron was with Quidditch, always trying to prove herself better than the purebloods and perhaps just as condescending to wizarding traditions as Ron was to Muggles, S.P.E.W being the prime example. '_Maybe they were a good match,_' Harry thought as he followed Dean and Seamus into the Great Hall.

All noise seemed to be sucked from the cavernous Hall when Harry entered, every set of eyes were now looking at him. Fear flooded every inch of Harry when he spied the dozens of copies of the Daily Prophet spread across the four House tables and the Staff table. The headline emblazoned across the top read '_**He's Back! You-Know-Who returns! Daring Assault on Ministry thwarted by Boy-Who-Lived!**_' Underneath the main headline was '_**Pureblood Son falls against forces of Darkness**_'.

"Harry?" Dean asked, slowly turning to look at his classmate.

Harry's face had lost so much color that he looked nearly as transparent as Sir Nicholas. "I'm not hungry," he whispered before turning around and nearly running out of the Hall. As he ran, Harry heard the Hall explode into whispers and conversation.

Tears blurring his vision, Harry had no idea where his feet were taking him until he heard crying that wasn't coming from himself. Swiping his eyes clear of tears, Harry looked up and saw that he was in front of the entrance to the Hospital Wing, the one place he wanted to avoid for as long as possible. Harry's chest grew cold as his feet took another step forward and he slowly pushed open the door. The crying he heard from outside the wing grew louder as he entered the Wing proper. At the far end of the Wing was a bed that had a privacy screen all around it, walling the bed off from the rest of the ward. Through the screen, Harry could several people all huddled around a bed with one figure hunched over the bed. '_That must be where Ron is,_" Harry noticed dimly. It seemed like a dream, a nightmare.

Harry's blood ran cold when he heard a voice call out his name. It was Neville.

Neville and Luna were coming out of Madam Pomfrey's office, with the Matron following the pair. Both looked completely healed from the previous night's catastrophe. As Neville and Luna began making their way toward Harry, there came a rustle from behind the privacy screen. Harry turned to see Mrs. Weasley come storming around the screen, looking a bit like a panting bull.

"You!" she screamed. "You killed my Ron! You killed my son!"

"No!" Harry protested, though it was weak as Mrs. Weasley's accusation stabbed deeply into him as if each word was a blade. "I…I didn't!"

"Liar!" Molly accused, stepping up to Harry, her face red and blotchy.

SLAP!

Harry was sent reeling from Molly's physical assault, stumbling backward from the enraged mother.

"You killed Ron and you don't even have the courage to tell the truth," she hissed. "You coward!"

Harry flinched as the woman who had treated him like a son, a woman who he thought of as a mother, berated and accused him of murder. And she was right.

The madness in Mrs. Weasley's eyes shook Harry more than Bellatrix Lestranges crazed cackle, or Voldemort's cruel hiss. Not that he thought that she would attack him, but Harry knew that if Mrs. Weasley did attack him, Harry wouldn't be able to fight back.

"Molly!" the anguished, hoarse voice of Arthur Weasley cut through the near silent ward. "Come back over here!"

Molly gave Harry another venom filled stare before walking over to her husband and the bedside where her youngest son lay. Arthur patted his wife on the back gently before turning his attention onto Harry.

Harry flinched sharply at the slight accusation deep within Arthur's stare, though it was hidden behind raw and untold anguish.

"I am sorry Harry, for Molly," Arthur said, his voice a mix of thick and raw. "She doesn't truly blame you, it's the grief talking. I know, knew my son and he would have followed you to the Gates of Hell. Ron loved you as another brother, and he would not have blamed you. You did not kill Ron, you were not the one who cast the curse that took Ron from us."

Harry nodded slowly though he could tell that on some level, Mr. Weasley agreed with his wife. Looking over at the other Weasleys, Harry couldn't bare to look them in the eye, for fear of seeing their hate and accusation in them. Turning away from the Weasley family, Harry saw that the bed next to Ron's was Hermione's. She was sitting up in the bed, and looking directly at him. Emerald green met almond brown.

Harry's breath caught in his chest at Hermione looking away from him, but in the brief glance they shared, Harry saw sorrow, anguish and fear in Hermione's eyes.

'_She's afraid of me,_' Harry realized.

"Harry?" Neville asked quietly. "Are you all right?"

"I need to get out of here," Harry muttered. He spun away from the crowd in the ward and nearly ran out of the Hospital Wing, ignoring the cries of his name from Neville.

"Don't Neville," Luna said, placing a hand on Neville's arm to keep the boy from racing out after Harry. "I'll go after Harry, you stay here."

Neville sighed heavily and nodded to the blonde girl. "Ok Luna," he said. "I'll let you go and talk some sense into Harry. But please tell him, that I don't blame him, and I'm sure that Hermione doesn't either." He looked to Hermione for confirmation but was shocked when Hermione refused to look back at him.

Neville blinked at Hermione's reaction, and his mouth fell open at who was Harry's biggest supporter. "Hermione?" he asked weakly.

"Neville, leave her alone," Luna said softly. "Hermione is still in shock, she will come around in time," she continued in a tone of complete confidence. Neville nodded and turned back to the blonde teen.

"Go after him," Neville said. "Make him understand."

"I will," Luna answered brightly before skipping her way out of the Hospital Wing. However, as soon as Luna was out of sight of the occupants of the Hospital Wing, she stopped skipping and her countenance turned serious. '_Where are you Harry Potter?_' she wondered.

The target of Luna's consternation was making his way down toward the Black Lake. The sun had risen above the mountains but Harry did not feel the sun's warmth against his face as he walked toward the hidden spot that he, Hermione and…Ron had discovered the previous year. It was a brilliant place for Harry to get away from the castle; it was hidden away from the view of the castle, secluded by a grove of trees and in a small bay with several large rocks lining the shore that allowed Harry to have a seat and look out over the lake.

Harry looked out across the lake, his mind swirling with thoughts. '_She hates me too,_' Harry thought. '_Hermione hates me, just like Mrs. and Mr. Weasley do. And I can't blame them I killed their son. And I got the others hurt, if only I had listened to Hermione; she knew it was a trap. And now she hates me too, I got her hurt and someone she loved killed. How can she not?_'

"There you are Harry Potter," Luna's musical voice broke through Harry's musing.

"Go away Luna," Harry said. "You shouldn't be around me, you'll only end up getting hurt or worse."

"Oh come now Harry," Luna giggled. "Do you truly believe that you are bad luck? That hanging around you is dangerous, oh you truly have a serious Nargel infection."

"I'm serious Luna," Harry snapped. "I killed Ron, I got you all hurt. Now you all hate me…"

"I do not hate you Harry Potter, you are my friend," Luna said. "Why would I hate my friend?"

"How am I still your friend Luna? I nearly got you and the others killed," Harry argued.

Luna's musical laughed carried brightly over the small inlet. "You did no such thing Harry Potter," she said. "We choose to follow you, all of us did, even Ronald." Harry's shoulders hitched at the mention of the fallen Weasley. "Ronald wouldn't want you to mourn him like this. He would want you to remember him but not stop living because of this."

"And what would you know?" Harry snapped. "Who have you lost?"

"My mother died when I was nine," Luna answered. "She died protecting me from an explosion from her research. If I hadn't been in her laboratory that day, she would have been able to shield herself and been able to survive. So do not think that you are the only one to believe themselves the cause of a loved one's death, don't be so selfish."

Harry's face crumpled at the conclusion of Luna's rant. "I'm sorry Luna, I didn't know," he said.

"Of course you didn't know, I have never told anyone about it," Luna said.

"Then why tell me?"

"Because you are my friend," Luna stated. "As Neville, Ginny, Hermione and…Ronald was. Both Ronald and Ginny were my friends when we were growing up but we all slowly grew apart when they discovered Quidditch, and that I don't really care for it."

"Why are you telling me this Luna?" Harry said. "Shouldn't the fact that you have been friends with the Weasleys for so long mean that you hate even more?"

Luna gave Harry an odd stare, like she was studying him. "Where would you get that idea?" she asked. "Yes I am sad that Ronald is dead but I will see him again, just like I will see my mother again and how you will see your parents and Ronald again."

"What do you mean?"

"The ones we love never leave us Harry," Luna said. "I know my mother is watching over me, just like Ronald and your parents are. They know one day we will all be reunited but only when out time comes. Ronald's time was up but you should not mourn them. Remember the wonderful times you shared with Ronald, and live a full life so that when you see Ronald again, you can face him with a full and happy heart."

"But what about the Weasleys and Hermione? They must hate me," Harry said.

"Listen to me Harry Potter!" Luna snapped. "None of the Weasleys hate you, nor do Neville, Hermione and I. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione are hurting right now, and do not mean the things they say or do, it's the grief and shock talking."

"How can you be sure Luna? It was my foolish idea to go to the Ministry," Harry said. "And now Ron is dead because of it."

"Did you cast the curse that killed Ronald?" Luna asked.

"No, it was Bellatrix Lestrange who did," Harry answered. Luna nodded.

"Now Harry, did you plan for Ronald to die when we went to the Ministry to rescue your godfather?"

"Of course not!" Harry snapped. "I didn't want Ron or any of you to get hurt or die! I didn't want any of you to come because of that."

"Exactly!" Luna said. "You did not predict Ronald's death nor did you go to the Ministry with the plan of killing Ronald. You warned us that it was a trap, but we couldn't let you go alone since we are your friends. The only person responsible for Ronald's death is Bellatrix Lestrange."

White-hit rage licked at the inside of Harry's chest at the name of the crazed Death Eater who had stripped Neville's parents of their minds and had now taken Ron Weasley from this world.

"Justice not revenge Harry," Luna chided feeling the upsurge in Harry's magic. "If you strive for revenge, then you will end up in the grave alongside your target. Don't go chasing after her, she and Riddle will come after you in time."

Harry turned sideways to look at the blonde Ravenclaw. "How?"

"You are not the only one who likes anagrams," Luna commented. "And honestly, do you believe that Riddle's birth name would be Lord Voldemort, I might have gone Dark if my parents named me something like that."

Harry chuckled at Luna's joke. "Thank you Luna. You are a good friend."

Luna smiled brightly. "You are welcome Harry," she said. "Don't worry, the Weasleys and Hermione will come around in time. Neville does not blame you either Harry. We are all still your friends."

Harry nodded before turning back to look out over the Black Lake.

* * *

Harry returned to the Gryffindor Common Room as the sun reached its zenith, steeling himself to the stares and whispers that he knew would be assaulted by as soon as he entered the common room.

"Is it true?"

"Is You-Know-Who really back?"

"Is Ron really dead?"

"Look everyone, I am not in the mood for all this," Harry said. "I have not read the Prophet article, and after what they wrote about me, I'm not really inclined to start now. But Voldemort is back, he's been back since the end of last year like I said. And yes, Ron…died last night. He was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange."

Silence fell over the common room at the admission of Harry's tale.

"Ron died like a true Gryffindor, defending Hermione with his life," Harry said, his heart easing slightly at his relying the story. "Don't pester Hermione or the other Weasleys, they are hurting enough. Just honor Ron, a true Gryffindor."

The Gryffindors nodded and slowly parted as Harry made his way up to his dormitory.

A soft hoot greeted Harry as he entered the dormitory. Hedwig was perched on the headboard of his bed, a scroll tied to her leg. Harry quickly crossed the room and untied the letter from Hedwig's leg.

"Hey girl, I can't believe he's gone," Harry muttered, softly stroking Hedwig's feathers. "I know I didn't directly kill him but I still feel, I mean, it was my idea to go to the Ministry, and because of that, Ron's dead.

Hedwig hooted softly and gently nipped Harry's fingers, as if to say it was all right. Unfurling the scroll, Harry's face broke into a wan smile. The letter was from Sirius.

_Hey pup,_

_ I don't know if Dumbledore has told you but I am in protective custody, in the hands of the DMLE. Tonks and Kingsley are my guards to make sure Fudge doesn't try anything. I am finally being given a trial, and if everything goes well I will be a free man by sunset tomorrow. You might be called to testify, since you, Hermione and Ron are the only ones who have seen Wormtail alive aside from Remus but Moony won't be able to testify due to his furry little problem._

_ Speaking of Ron, I am sure you have heard this from quite a few people but I'll reiterate, you are not to blame for Ron's death. You might think you are but you are not! You did not cost the curse that killed Ron, my deranged cousin is. Hell even I carry more blame than you Harry, if I had taken Bella seriously when dueling her from the beginning, perhaps I would have beaten her and none of this would have happened._

_ Harry, I know what you are going through, the guilt, the stares and everything. Remember, it was my foolhardy and immature idea to have Pettigrew be Secret-Keeper. It was my idea that allowed Voldemort to find your parents, and my best friends, and kill them. I have spent the last 15 years trying to come to grips with that decision and its consequences. Now you are probably thinking that how could I have known that Peter was the traitor, and you are right, I didn't know that Peter would betray James and Lily just like you couldn't have known that any of your friends would get hurt last night._

_ Harry, after I am cleared, you are going to leave those bastard relatives and move in with me. I met Petunia once at James and Lily's wedding, and she nor her bloated boyfriend did not leave a very good impression and I can only shudder to think what you had to go through living with them. Again, this is my fault. I should have put my duties as your godfather first, instead of my thirst for revenge. If I had, you would have grown up knowing your heritage and place in our world but instead I failed you, and your parents once again, and I refuse to do so again._

_ See you tomorrow_

_ Love,_

_ Sirius_

Harry placed Sirius' letter aside and swiped at his stinging eyes. The fact that Harry now had someone close and who knew what Harry was going through gave the teenager an immensely comforting feeling, much like what other's have described as a parent's hug. It was a new feeling; Harry couldn't remember feeling as reassured in his life as he did now with the knowledge that Sirius had the same feelings that he did.

* * *

"Are you ready Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked up to see a maroon robed Auror standing in the doorway. He nodded and rose from his seat in the witness waiting room. The Auror led Harry down a torch-lit corridor that was very familiar to Harry.

The Auror pushed open the double doors that separated Courtroom 10 from the rest of the Department of Mysteries. Harry had to blink rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the brightly lit courtroom.

"Thank you for coming Mr. Potter, the accused has told us that you have some memories that would assist in his defense," the authoritative voice of Madam Bones rang out. "Is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am," Harry said looking up at the interrogators now. He noticed that neither Fudge nor Umbridge were seated in the Wizengamont. "What do I need to do?"

"Auror Shacklebolt will remove the memory," Bones said. "All you have to do is think of the memory but first we need your oath that the memory is not altered in anyway."

"I, Harry James Potter do swear that the memory I am submitting is completely unaltered and true," Harry intoned. "So mote it be." A muted white glow surrounded Harry, signaling the magical oath taking effect.

Kingsley stepped forward. "Just think about the memory and I'll draw it out," he said. "You won't feel a thing." Harry nodded and closed his eyes to better draw up the memory of the Shrieking Shack incident. He felt a wand gently touch his temple and then in a rush of jumbled images, the memory was drawn from his head.

Harry opened his eyes just in time to see Kingsley place the memory in the Pensieve. Kingsley tapped several runes on the Pensieve and Harry watched as the Pensieve glowed brightly before the light thickened and rose from the shallow basin much like a projector that Harry had once seen in primary school.

The memory began just after Professor Lupin had entered the room of the Shack, and went through Sirius and Remus' decision to go back to the castle. When the memory ended, Kingsley retrieved the memory and returned it to Harry's mind.

The rush of images signaled the return of the memory to Harry's head, the sensation made his head spin. When his mind stopped spinning, Harry turned to see Sirius' grinning at him from a very familiar looking chair. The chains that littered the chair were immobile and not wrapped around Sirius who was wearing robes that showed him to be the Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, you may take a seat in the gallery," Bones said. Harry rose from his seat and gave Sirius a hopeful smile before finding a seat in the gallery next to Remus Lupin.

"Mr. Black, after seeing the memory of your sole witness as well as your own volunteered memories and testimony under the influence of Veritaserum," Madam Bones said, looking down at Sirius through her monocle. "We have ruled you innocent of the crimes that you were charged with in 1981, namely, thirteen counts of murder in the explosion that killed 12 Muggles and one wizard, as well as accessory to the murder of James David Potter and Lily Elizabeth Potter nee Evans, and accessory to the attempted murder of one Harry James Potter. However there is the matter of the assault on one Ronald Bilius Weasley on June 6th 1994, and you being an unregistered Animagus." Sirius swallowed nervously. "However, the Wizengamont has ruled that your 12 years in Azkaban while awaiting this trial is more than enough for those offenses to be considered time served. Sirius Orion Black, you are free to go with the most sincere apologies of the Wizengamont and the Ministry of Magic. You will need to register your Animagus form with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement within 30 days or you will face charges."

"I understand Am…Director Bones," Sirius said.

"Then this special session of the Wizengamont is closed," Director Bones announced, slamming a gavel down on her podium.

* * *

Harry returned to the castle in high spirits, his godfather had been cleared and he no longer had to stay with the Dursleys. He would be able to live with someone who truly loved him. Slipping past the Great Hall, Harry saw that the students were, for the majority, reading a special edition of the Daily Prophet with a large photo of Sirius. Harry knew that if he stepped foot into the Great Hall, he would get swamped by people wanting to ask him about both Sirius' trial and Ron. But what Harry did not see where Ginny, Hermione or Neville were sitting; in fact most of the Gryffindor Table was empty.

'_They must be up in the tower,_' Harry thought as he made his way down to the kitchens. After a small meal, Harry decided to head up to the common room to go to sleep. He gave the Fat Lady the password, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a crowded common room.

Harry froze when he saw Neville sitting with Hermione, Ginny was noticeably absent. Harry tried to slip through the common room without being seen but just as he reached the spiral staircase, he heard his name called out.

"Harry, where have you been?" Neville asked. "I'm sure that you heard about Sirius Black."

Harry slowly turned to face Neville, Luna's words echoed in his head. '_Neville doesn't blame you,_' Harry realized. But the young woman seated next to Neville was a different story. Hermione was not looking at Harry; she resolutely refused to look at Harry, keeping her eyes down in a book that was in her lap.

"Yes I heard about Sirius," Harry responded. "I had to go to the Ministry to give testimony for the trial. All I had to do was give a memory; I'm sure that with Sirius' testimony under Veritaserum that was all that was needed. Hermione, were you asked?" Harry asked quietly.

Hermione shook her head quickly, not looking up at Harry. Harry felt a lump drop into the pit of his stomach at Hermione's constant refusal to look at him. "Hermione, I know that this probably doesn't mean much coming from me," he said. "But I am so sorry. I should have listened to you about it being a trap, you were right. I didn't really think about what might happen if we went to the Ministry, all I cared about was rescuing Sirius. And because of my selfishness, you, Neville, Luna and Ginny all got hurt and Ron…"

"Don't," Hermione spoke for the first time. Her voice was very scratchy and it was obvious to Harry that she hadn't spoken in quite a bit of time. "Don't bring _him_ into this."

Harry flinched. "I'm sorry…"

"Harry please, just leave me alone," Hermione croaked. She finally looked up at Harry. Swirling in her almond brown eyes were a mash of emotions, Harry could see fear, anger, despair and hate in their depths. "I just can't…"

"I understand Hermione," Harry said softly, trying to hide the fact that he could feel his heart shattering into millions of pieces.

"I don't think you can Harry," Hermione whispered as Harry turned to go up to the dormitory. Harry stiffened at Hermione's comment and heard Neville suck in a breath.

"What did you say?" Harry asked sharply without turning back.

"You can't understand what I'm going through Harry," Hermione said, her voice gaining strength. "You didn't…"

"Didn't what Hermione? You don't think I didn't love Ron as much as you did! Is that it?" Harry shouted, whirling around. Hermione shrunk back from Harry's furious gaze. "Ron was the closest thing I had to a brother, he was my best friend and now he's gone because of a decision I made. Don't you dare think that I don't understand what you might be going through Granger! In case you forgot, my parents were killed protecting me from a mad man, just like Ron gave his life protecting you! I've lost a hell a lot more than you have; my parents and now my best friend and brother! All because of me! If you want space fine then, if you don't want to hang around me because you are afraid, that I can understand but don't you dare accuse me of not understanding what you are going through!"

With that said, Harry spun around and stormed off toward the dormitory. Hermione collapsed onto the couch, tears streaming down her cheeks. Neville sat down next to her, and awkwardly patted the sobbing girl on the back while the other Gryffindors looked on with mixed reactions.

**A/N: Well there you have it, the newest chapter for '_The Trio's Glue_', I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you all thought by using the review option just below. Please let me know if I am portraying the characters well, I am trying to really dip into them and make them believable and I have always believed that it is easier when you have gone through the issue you are trying to copy. I have been fortunate to not lose anyone truly close to me, so I am trying my best to envision what the characters would be feeling. But I want to know if I am doing a credible job of it. So please drop me a review below, til next time,**

**S.R.W.M.O**


	3. Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is NOT MINE! I don't any part of it except the tiny bits of plot that I'm changing. **

"Hey Harry, why aren't you sitting with us?" Neville asked as Harry dragged his trunk down the crowded and rattling Hogwarts Express past an open compartment.

The dark haired teen turned to face Neville. Inside the compartment that Neville was standing in the entrance of, Harry saw Hermione and Luna. Once again, Ginny was absent, though Harry had seen the youngest Weasley leave the castle with the rest of her family. Luna was watching Harry very intently from over the top of the latest Quibbler issue, Hermione however was not looking at Harry, in fact she was looking everywhere but Harry.

Harry felt a sharp stab of pain in his chest; actually he couldn't think of a time that this pain was not present. He knew that his last conversation with Hermione, if one could call what they had a conversation, was totally emotion-fueled and that the words were said in the heat of the moment but Hermione's words had still brought to life Harry's worst fears.

"Harry, oi Harry, are you there mate?" Neville's voice dragged Harry back to the conversation.

"I don't think that will be such a good idea," Harry said. "I think I'll just go and find another compartment. Thank you though."

"Harry, you can't keep running away," Luna said softly, putting her Quibbler down. "We want to help both you and Hermione but we cannot if you continue to run away."

"I am not running away," Harry argued. "I just don't think it is a good idea for me and Gra…Hermione to be around one another at the moment."

"Harry, you and Hermione have been best friends for years," Neville said. "Don't let this misunderstanding tear you two apart."

"Misunderstanding?" Harry shouted but seeing Hermione flinch, he lowered his voice and continued. "This isn't some little row that can be soothed over just like that, Hermione believes that I got Ron killed, rightly so, and that I did not care for him. This belief goes well beyond…"

"Harry, you know that Hermione doesn't actually believe that," Neville interrupted. "You know that she is…"

"I know that Hermione is hurting, and while she might not have meant what she said, but the fact is she did say them and that tells me that she does believe them on some level," Harry cut Neville off. "And how am I just to forget something like that? That my best friend both blames me for my best mate's death, and that I didn't care for him as much as she did. How can we go back to what we had with that hanging over us?"

Neither Neville nor Luna had an answer for Harry's question.

"Again, thank you Neville for the offer but it would be better if Hermione and I stay away from each other for a while," Harry said. "Maybe in time we will be able to be friends again but not now."

Neville and Luna watched in sad acceptance as Harry grabbed the handle of his trunk, hefted it up and continued down the train. Luna placed a hand on Neville's arm and gently steered him back into their compartment. Hermione was still sitting in the corner with a book shielding her face.

"What the bloody hell Hermione?" Neville growled, glaring down at the bushy-haired brunette. "You know that Harry is hurting just as much as you are. And now you've made him feel that much worse."

"That's enough Neville," Luna cut across the Longbottom heir as he had taken a moment to catch his breath. "Hermione knows how much Harry is hurting. Imagine, losing your first friend then having your first friend blame you."

"Shut up!" a harsh whisper came from the silent occupant. Neville and Luna looked over at the young woman who had kept her face hidden behind a book until now.

Neville was once happy that his Gran had forced him to undertake several years of political training, it had taught him how to keep his face from showing any emotion, as the torn expression that graced Hermione's face pierced deep into Neville's mind.

Hermione's eyes were bloodshot and puffy from both crying and trying to hold back the flood of tears. There were dark purple rings under Hermione's eyes; her normally bushy and wild hair was lying lank and lifeless with several individual strands hanging in her face. Her cheeks were pale and drawn; all in all, Hermione looked a lot like the wanted posters of Sirius Black from two years previous.

"Why should I be quiet Hermione?" Neville asked, intent on confronting the quiet girl. "Did I say anything that wasn't true? Harry is hurting just as much as you are, probably more so since it was his idea to go to the Ministry. I get that you have had feelings for Ron…"

"But did Ron die protecting you?" Hermione snapped, her book falling to the floor of the compartment with a thump. "It's not Harry's fault that Ronald died, it's mine! Ronald died protecting me, because I got hurt. If I had been better and not gotten cursed, then Ronald wouldn't have had to take the curse for me."

"So you have survivor's guilt?" Luna asked. "Yes, we understand why you are hurting but do you think you are the only one who believes they are responsible for a loved one's death? You and Harry are the same; you both blame yourselves for Ronald's death when you should be focusing your blame on Bellatrix Lestrange. She is the one who killed Ronald, not you or Harry, she should be your focus not each other. You both need each other to heal; you are only hurting each other by keeping this rift open."

* * *

Halfway down the train, Harry found an empty compartment and heaved his trunk inside and up into the luggage rack. Harry then threw himself into the bench and drew his knees up onto the bench. Tears began falling freely down Harry's cheeks as he saw flashes of green, red and black in his closed eyes.

"I'm sorry Ron," Harry cried, his voice cracking. "I am so sorry. I should have listened to Hermione; I should have made sure that Sirius was at Grimmauld Place by going there, I shouldn't have let any of you come with me, it was much too dangerous."

"Oh look what we've got here," a familiar and hated voice sneered. Harry looked up to see Malfoy standing in the doorway flanked by his ever-present bookend bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy looked torn between sneering at Harry with cruel amusement and snarling in livid rage.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry growled, his voice gravely and hoarse.

"You are going to pay for what you did to my father," Malfoy snarled. "You are going to end up just like your blood traitor father and your Mudblood slut mother, and now the blood traitor Weasel. They all died because they tried to go against the Dark Lord, because of you. And now my father is in prison because of you."

"Your father is a Death Eater," Harry snapped coldly. "He belongs in Azkaban, he's just lucky that he doesn't have a soul for the Dementors to suck out."

"Why you!" Malfoy shouted, his hand darting into his robes for his wand. But before Malfoy could even lay a finger on his wand, Harry's was in hand and its tip was glowing a deep scarlet right under the blonde's nose.

"Don't push me Draco," Harry growled, his voice sending a chill down the blonde's spine. "I am not in the mood for your shite, your father is in Azkaban where he belongs. And if he stays there, then he will have a chance to avoid joining the rest of Voldemort's followers when I put them in the ground along with Voldemort himself."

"You dare threaten the Dark Lord?" Malfoy gaped.

"I've faced your so-called master and Lord five times now and I'm still here," Harry said. "Now get out of here Malfoy before your mouth writes a check you can't cash. Your daddy can't protect when he's in prison."

Malfoy slowly withdrew his hand from the inside of his robe. "Come on," he muttered, gesturing to Crabbe and Goyle, and the trio of Slytherins left the compartment without another word. Harry slammed the door shut and with several flicks of his wand, cast a couple privacy spells on the door including a **Notice-Me-Not Charm** to keep anyone from finding him and entering the compartment. White-hit rage licked at Harry's insides as a crazed cackling laugh filled his ears, Harry's wand came up once again, its tip glowing a deep blue as his eyes searched for a target. The wand slipped from nerveless fingers as Harry realized that he was alone, all alone.

* * *

The screeching of old metal brakes wrenched Harry from an uneasy sleep. He slowly took in his surroundings; he was laying on the floor of the empty compartment, his wand at his side. He could hear people moving outside the compartment, dragging their trunks and animal cages down the cars to leave the train and reunite with their families. Harry slowly got to his feet, biting back a groan coming from his protesting muscles as they stretched and contracted back into their regular shapes and positions.

Harry reached up and pulled his trunk down from the luggage rack and began to drag it out of the compartment. As he stepped off the train, Harry noticed that he was one of the last people to exit the Hogwarts Express. Harry found an empty luggage trolley and dumped his trunk onto the rickety metal carriage.

Harry had just pushed the trolley through the barrier separating Platform 9 ¾ and the rest of King's Cross station when he saw a group of oddly dressed adults standing by a thick concrete pillar on the edge of the food court. In the middle of the group was a well-dressed middle-aged man with dark hair that had a few strands of gray dusting it; a neatly trimmed beard framed a strong jaw and gray eyes.

"Hey there pup," Sirius grinned as Harry approached the group.

A quirk of Harry's lips was all he could manage when he saw his godfather. Just over Sirius' shoulder, Harry saw a huddled group of Order members screening Sirius and Harry from sight of the rest of the station.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" Sirius asked when Harry reached the group.

"I'm fine," Harry answered.

"No you're not," Sirius countered. "If you were truly fine then you would be just as Dark and heartless as Voldemort. You will never be the same Harry, but that doesn't mean you can't be happy again. You have people who love and care for you Harry, let us help you."

Harry gave Sirius a small but true smile. "Thanks Sirius," he said.

"Good, now come on," Sirius laughed, clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I believe we have some relatives of yours to inform that you will not be staying with them, ever again."

"Really?" Harry asked, his voice hopeful.

"Damn straight!" Sirius barked. "You will never lay eyes on them again if I have anything to say about it."

"Boy! What are you doing standing there?" Vernon Dursley shouted. "You've got a whole lot of chores waiting for you, and you will have them done by tonight or so help me…"

"Help you what Dursley?" Sirius growled, sounding much like his Animagus form. "You know what Dursley, don't answer that. You and your family might not recognize me as we've only met once at James and Lily's wedding but I am Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. And he will be coming to live with me from now on."

"Black…Sirius Black!" Petunia gasped. "But you are that escaped madman, the murderer!"

"Well, I won't argue with you that I might have some screws loose, who wouldn't after what I've been through," Sirius chuckled. Then his face seemed to lose all life in it, making it look like a death mask. Petunia and Vernon stumbled backward at Sirius' face. "I was falsely accused and imprisoned for a crime I did not commit but after learning how you have treated Harry, I would have no problem being put back in prison for what I would do to you but then where would that leave Harry?"

"Now see here…" Vernon blustered but the dead look in Sirius' gray eyes robbed him of any courage that might have appeared.

"No Dursley, you will be quiet and listen," Sirius said softly but both Dursleys could hear it as clearly as if Sirius was shouting at the top of his lungs. "The only reason I don't take my pound of flesh out of your worthless hide is because then Harry would not get the chance to live with someone who loves him. Now, Harry will never be setting foot in your house again, so leave now."

Vernon Dursley was not a very intelligent man but he was not stupid. He could see that he was outnumbered, and would not find any assistance from anyone nearby. Straightening himself up to his full height, Vernon nodded curtly to Sirius. "Fine," he spat. "Good riddance to the boy. We never asked for him to be dumped on our doorstep but we took him in, clothed him, and fed him. Boy if we never see one another it will be much too soon. Come along Pet, Dud, we are leaving."

The assembled Order members watched as the Dursley family left their presence quite quickly. Smothering a chuckle, Sirius turned back to his godson. "All right then Harry, we best be off as well," he said. "But first." Sirius' wand appeared in his hand and with a pair of muttered spells, Harry's trunk was safely tucked away in his own pocket.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"My place," Sirius answered. "Despite my personal feelings about the place, it is still the most well-defended house that we have available, and now that we've changed Secret Keepers it is that much safer."

"Who's the Secret Keeper?" Harry asked.

"It is better that you don't know," Sirius said. "It's not that I don't trust you, it is just you can't tell anyone if you don't know. One of the things I am going to teach you this summer is to protect your mind, properly. Yes, I know that Snape was supposed to teach you but if Voldemort was able to send you that vision, then Snape did not teach you right. Once I am confident you can protect your mind, I'll tell you. Read this first." Sirius pulled a slip of parchment from his pocket and gave it to Harry.

'_Padfoot's Pad can be found at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London, England._'

"Padfoot's Pad?" Harry asked.

Remus chuckled from Sirius' side. "Your godfather here told the Headmaster to find a new place for Headquarters since you would be living there from now on. Honestly, I think it is more because now Severus can't find the place and drop in unannounced."

Harry chuckled as well, knowing quite well the animosity between Sirius and Snape.

It was a twenty-minute walk from King's Cross to Grimmauld Square. Harry was stunned at the difference between the Grimmauld Place from Christmas to the Grimmauld Place that he had just entered. The hallway was brightly lit with oil lamps, the dark curtains and snide-comment making portraits of Sirius' ancestors had been removed, as had the screeching portrait of Mrs. Black.

"How?" Harry asked.

"We removed the entire wall surrounding her portrait," Sirius said. "Kreacher wasn't very happy about it."

The name of the aged and deranged House Elf triggered a memory in Harry. "What have you done with Kreacher?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"When I tried to contact you that night, Kreacher told me that you were gone," Harry explained. Sirius' face turned thunderous.

"Kreacher!" he shouted.

With a sharp CRACK, the aged House Elf appeared.

"Master called for Kreacher, ungrateful bastard that he is," the elf muttered.

"Kreacher, be quiet!" Sirius ordered. "Now I order you to tell me the truth, why did you lie to Harry when he asked for me last week?"

Kreacher froze for a moment, but then the bond forced the words from his mouth. "Miss Bella told Kreacher that if the blood traitor Potter brat asked for Master, Kreacher should tell the blood traitor that Master had gone to the Department of Mysteries."

"Why you little…" Sirius was too angry to continue as he reached for the aged elf's neck. But the elf was quicker and vanished with another CRACK! "Get back here you little twisted bastard so I can wring your neck!"

But Kreacher did not heed Sirius' call.

It took Harry and Remus nearly a quarter of an hour to calm Sirius down, though the former prisoner of Azkaban would still mutter promises of pain every few minutes.

"Harry, why don't you go upstairs and pick out a room to sleep in, then come down to the drawing room and we can go over what you'll be learning this summer," Remus suggested.

Harry nodded and turned to walk up the rickety staircase. As he ascended the stairs, Harry saw that the severed heads of Kreacher's ancestors were gone as well, replaced by several paintings and photos, including several copies of photos that Harry had in the album that Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year.

Harry reached the second floor and automatically made his way toward the room that he had slept in during the summer and winter holidays but as soon as he pushed open the door, Harry was assaulted with the memory with whom he had shared the room with.

The second bed in the room starred at him, gaping like an open wound. Harry felt a great pressure settle on his chest, and suddenly he couldn't breathe. Memories of he and Ron playing chess in the room in an effort to hide from Mrs. Weasley, pondering what the Order could have been guarding with the twins, Hermione and Ginny but the most prominent memory that assaulted Harry was the memory of him first arriving Grimmauld Place and getting into a row with both Hermione and Ron over their letters, or lack thereof.

Harry felt something vile and hot crawl up his throat at the sight of both Hermione and Ron's hurt faces as Harry refused to listen to their reasons for not telling him what they had been up to before he had arrived at Grimmauld Place. Turning his head, Harry vomited into the rubbish bin next to the door.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Harry recoiled from the bitter aftertaste that had settled in his mouth. Spitting once more into the rubbish bin, Harry stumbled out of the room and up another flight of stairs. Blindly, Harry found the doorknob of another room and pushed it open.

With his eyes streaming with tears, Harry could barely make out the features of the bedroom that he had stumbled into. After taking several deep and calming breaths, Harry wiped the tears from his eyes and took in the room once more. The single bed that sat in the middle of the room was just like the four-poster that Harry slept in at Hogwarts but instead of scarlet hangings, these hangings were emerald green with a silver trim. The bed spread was green as well with a silver snake pattern crisscrossing across it. The Black family crest and motto was emblazoned on the wall above a dark wooden desk. Harry spotted a single photograph on the desk; it was of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Harry slowly made his way over to the desk and picked the photo up, all of the players were vaguely familiar to Harry but he couldn't figure out how.

"The one in the middle was Regulus," a somber voice said from behind Harry, who nearly dropped the photo he was holding and spun around.

"Sirius!" Harry gasped.

"Don't worry Harry," the Marauder said with a soft smile. "He was a Seeker, like you." At Harry's confused look, Sirius continued. "My younger brother Regulus."

"You mentioned him last summer right? Didn't he join the Death Eaters?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Sirius spat. "Little idiot joined up right after graduating. My parents that he was a genius for following the Dark Lord in his mission to cleanse the wizarding world of all the _filth_. He was killed after getting in too deep and trying to back out."

"I wonder what they would say if they knew Voldemort is a half-blood," Harry pondered.

"What!" Sirius shouted.

"You didn't know?" Sirius shook his head. "His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, his mum was a witch and his father a muggle."

"How?"

"He told me second year, and in the graveyard," Harry shaking his head to clear the unpleasant memories. "Bastard likes to talk when he's gloating."

"We can use that information, everyone thinks he's a pureblood," Sirius said, rubbing his chin. "But anyway, speaking of talking, why are you in my brother's room?"

"Well, I, I…" Harry stammered, trying to think of something to tell Sirius, tell him anything but the truth. But the warmth and caring shining in Sirius' eyes robbed Harry of all thoughts of deception. "I was going to use the same room I slept in during the hols but then…"

"You realized that you also shared that room with Ron," Sirius guessed. Harry nodded, not meeting Sirius' gaze. "Harry," Sirius said placing his hands on Harry's shoulders. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, believe me. You have suffered much too much for someone your age, and I couldn't be prodder of how you've handled it."

Harry threw himself into Sirius' arms as tears began cascading down his face, staining Sirius' shirt, as the Marauder whispered words of comfort in Harry's ear and rubbed circles on Harry's back.

"You can use this room if you want too Harry," Sirius suggested. "I can ask Dobby or Winky to change the décor if you want?"

"No," Harry said, having stemmed his tears. "Keep it like this, I don't know why but I don't think I can stomach the sight of scarlet and gold right now."

Sirius nodded.

"Wait, Dobby and Winky?"

"Yes, Dumbledore spoke to me after that night," Sirius said. "He said that he knew of two elves that needed a good home and that I needed help around here."

"Are you paying them?" Harry asked.

"Why would I do that?"

"It's slavery Sirius!"

"Who told you that?"

"Hermione!"

"Ah, just like Lily," Sirius chuckled. "Harry, you have no idea how much your friend Hermione reminds me of your mother. It might be because they are both muggleborn or just both brilliant yet naïve but neither know or knew about the bond that House Elves need in order to survive."

"What do you mean?"

"House Elves need to be bound to a family in order to survive," Sirius explained. "They are much more in tune with magic than we are, and need to be surrounded by magic to live. A long time ago, some Dark witch or wizard put a curse on the House Elves forcing them to become in essence slaves in order to survive, over time the knowledge of that curse's existence has become lost. But its true, House Elves need to be around witches and wizards to gather enough magic to survive. Of course, there are some that take advantage of the bond and treat the House Elves like vermin but for the majority of families; they treat their elves like members of the family. Think of who you have seen with House Elves, the Malfoys, Crouch and my family, not the best of examples."

Harry nodded.

"Anyway, why don't you ask them yourself," Sirius said. "Dobby! Winky!"

With two POPs, the two elves appeared.

"You called for Dobby and Winky, Master Sirius?" Winky asked.

"Harry Potter!" Dobby cried when the elf saw Harry standing next to Sirius.

"Hi there Dobby, Winky," Harry said. "So you two are part of Sirius' family now? You've bound yourselves to him?"

Dobby's ears flapped wildly as he nodded. "Yes Harry Potter sir, Dobby and Winky are not elves of Master Sirius' house. Master Sirius called us after the Hogwarts' year ended. He told us that Headmaster Dumbledore knew of a home that was in need of elves to look over the family and to clean," Winky said. "And Dobby and Winky then became Master Sirius' elves."

"Are you happy?" Harry asked.

Both elves nodded. "Yes Harry Potter sir," Dobby said. "Dobby and Winky are happy, more happy than when we worked for Hogwarts."

"Dobby, Winky, Harry will be living here from now on, and you are to treat him as a member of the family," Sirius said. Both elves nodded. "Now Winky, Dobby, why don't you fix us some tea and have Remus meet Harry and I in the drawing room."

"Of course Master Sirius," Winky and Dobby chorused before vanishing with twin pops.

"Come on pup, we need to have a talk," Sirius said. Harry took his trunk from his pocket and placed it on the floor. Sirius quickly restored the trunk to its normal size before the pair made their way down to the drawing room.

Moony was waiting for them, accepting a cup of tea from Winky. "Hello Harry, all settled in?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded. "I am," he said.

"Sit down Harry," Sirius said, taking seat next to Remus and his own cup of tea. Harry sat down opposite Sirius and took his own cup.

"All right Harry, you probably don't think anyone can feel as you are right now," Sirius said. "But I have been where you are. Like I said in that letter I sent you, I know exactly how you feel."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes pup," Sirius said heavily. "Remember, it was my idea to change Secret Keepers for your parents. I was hotheaded and maybe a bit overwhelmed by James' choice of me being given such a responsibility. I did think that I would be the obvious choice and that by using me as the decoy and having Peter as the Secret Keeper, we could trick Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Now Harry, do you think I am to blame for James and Lily's deaths?"

"Of course not!" Harry cried. "Wormtail tricked you! You couldn't have known that he would betray you all."

"Yes but it was my choice to make him the Secret Keeper, and not agree with James' choice to make me the Keeper," Sirius countered. "If I had been Secret Keeper, then…"

"What done is done, you can't go back and change everything," Harry cut Sirius off.

"But then Harry, how can you blame yourself for Ron's death?" Remus asked, speaking for the first time. "You were tricked just as much as we were about Peter."

"Yes but…"

"But nothing Harry, you are not to blame for Ron's death," Sirius interrupted. "You did not cast the curse that took his life, Ron choose to follow you to the Ministry, do not dishonor his choice or his memory by blaming yourself. Ron was a true Gryffindor, he died because a crazed bastard believes that he is better than everyone else."

"But Sirius, it was my idea to go to the Ministry, if I hadn't then Ron would still be alive," Harry argued. "If I had just…"

"You can't play the what if game Harry," Remus said. "It will only lead you to madness, and constantly questioning all of your decisions."

"Harry, the pain of Ron's death will never go away," Sirius said. "James and Lily's deaths still haunt me, it feels like a bad dream to me that I can't wake up from. But I still go on because that's what they would want me to do. I couldn't fall apart because I had to take care of you."

Harry opened his mouth but Sirius continued before Harry could speak.

"I know I failed to protect you before," Sirius apologized. "But now I've been given a second chance, and I will not fail again. Harry, I'm not telling you to forget about Ron, never think that. Merlin, I could never forget about James but aim the blame at the right person, my crazed cousin Bellatrix and Voldemort. They are the ones that shall pay for Ron's death, you need not take on that burden."

"But it hurts," Harry whimpered.

"We know Harry," Remus said. "But that pain means you are human. Bellatrix, Voldemort and the other Death Eaters have lost their humanity and no longer feel the pain that their actions cause. Harry, embrace that pain and channel it into strength, to make sure that no one goes through what you are going through. Voldemort and Bellatrix deserve to pay for what they've done, and they will. Don't burden yourself with their faults and issues."

"Here, I think you need something a little stronger than tea," Sirius said rising from his seat and walking over to a cabinet.

"Sirius," Remus warned.

"Oh come on Moony, you can't tell me you didn't raise a glass or two when you heard about James and Lily?" Sirius snapped. "Merlin knows I would have if I could have. Harry has to deal with a hell of a lot more than we ever did."

Harry and Remus looked at Sirius.

"Dumbledore also told me about the prophecy Harry," Sirius continued, setting a bottle of Ogden's Gold Label Firewhiskey on the table. Remus looked away knowing that he had fallen into the bottle after that Halloween nearly fifteen years ago.

"Are you sure? I'm not of age."

"Harry, it isn't your age that matters," Sirius said. "You are much older than your years with what you've dealt with. Your birthday might have only been 15 years ago, but you have many more years under your belt than a piece of paper might say."

Harry gingerly took the glass filled with the smoking amber liquid and looked down to see his reflection starring back up at him.

"Harry, you don't have to drink that," Remus cautioned. Sirius just slammed down his empty glass and reached for the bottle again.

'_I wonder if he'll sell us some Firewhiskey_,' Ron's excited voice echoed through Harry's head. Harry's reflection rippled as a tear fell into the glass. Harry threw the glass back, his eyes now streaming as the fiery drink slid down his throat.

* * *

CRACK!

Harry stumbled forward as the world spun around him.

"Gotcha Harry," Sirius said, grabbling Harry's shoulder to steady him. "You still haven't gotten the hang of Apparating, have you?"

"I can't stand any magical travel except for brooms," Harry muttered as he straightened up. He looked around and saw that they had appeared at the edge of the Burrow's ward line. "Are you sure I should be here? Mrs. Weasley seemed pretty adamant that I wasn't supposed to come here."

"Harry, you know that Molly didn't mean that," Sirius said. "She is still hurting. Though I think it would be best if we stayed in the back to make sure that no one causes a scene." Harry nodded and followed Sirius around the Burrow and through the small wooded thicket to where the funeral was being held.

The sky seemed to be mourning alongside the Weasleys as it was a steel gray and there was a hint of a thunderstorm in the air. Harry saw the Weasley family huddled at the front of the crowd, Mrs. Weasley was sitting in the front row, weeping with Mr. Weasley seated next to her, an arm around her shoulders. Charlie and the twins stood behind their parents while Bill was holding a sobbing Ginny. Percy was standing at the edge of the family, starring at the dull orange blanket covering a casket, his face looking strained and disbelieving. Harry also saw Hermione standing near the Weasleys, with two people who could only be her parents.

Hermione was wearing a black dress and was huddled in her mother's arms, shoulders shaking obviously bawling. Harry felt his heart clench as he was reminded that Hermione had feelings for Ron, and now she would never get the chance to see if her feelings would blossom into something more than friendship.

"Come on Harry, let's find our seats," Sirius' voice brought Harry from his memories and misery. Sirius led Harry to a pair of open seats in the seventh row.

Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from the ornate casket that hid Ron's body as the service went on. He didn't hear a word of what Dumbledore said about Ron, all Harry could hear was the crazed laughter of Bellatrix's cry, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley's wailing and the muffled sobbing and sniffling from the other Weasleys.

"Harry, Harry," Sirius' voice sounded as if it were coming from the far end of a tunnel. Harry turned his bloodshot and anguished eyes toward his godfather. "It's time to pay your last respects."

Harry nodded jerkily and rose to his feet. He followed Sirius down the partition toward the casket. As he approached the podium, Harry felt as if each step he took was being weighed down, like the ground was trying to swallow him whole. And when he managed to tear his gaze away from the podium, Harry wished the ground would open up and let him fall into its depths. Each mourner seemed to have turned their own gaze onto him, and their eyes were filled with accusation.

Before he knew it, Harry was in front of Ron's casket. Harry tried to speak but his throat was as arid as a desert. Reaching out with a trembling hand, Harry brushed his fingers against the Chudley Cannons banner that covered the wooden casket.

"Ron," Harry croaked, his vision blurring with tears. "I am so sorry, I should have listened to Hermione. I know it was a trap but I went anyway. And you followed me full knowing that it was a trap. You were the bravest person I ever met, you were my first friend, you might have been a bit of a prat sometimes but I wasn't the easiest person to be around either. You were like a brother to me Ron, and I am so sorry."

Harry closed his eyes as the faces of Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort swam before him. When Harry opened his eyes, tears were still pouring from them but a fire had been lit behind their green depths that made them glow in the early evening light.

"Ron, I swear to you that I will do all in my power to bring down Voldemort and Bellatrix," Harry said in a low voice. "I swear to you my friend, my brother, that your killer will face justice that she deserves, even if I have to met out the punishment myself."

A muted glow surrounded Harry and the casket, though many of the mourners wrote it off as a trick of the fading light. Harry rose from his kneeling position and turned away from the casket, he froze when his eyes met with Hermione's for a brief moment. Harry could see the sorrow, anguish and pain shining in those almond brown eyes. Seeing the warring emotions in Hermione's eyes straightened Harry's spine.

'_I swear to you too Hermione,_' Harry thought. '_You and the Weasleys will see justice down and you will never have to feel this pain again. I just hope that you all can forgive me for being the cause of this pain._'

Harry reached the back of the clearing where Sirius was waiting for him with Remus.

"Sirius?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Teach me to fight," Harry said, his eyes focused on the youngest Weasley son's casket. "I want to make Bellatrix and Voldemort pay for what they've done."

Sirius' gray eyes searched Harry's face for any trace of hesitance but didn't find any.

"All right Harry, we'll start in the morning."

**A/N: Well there you have it, the newest installment of '_The Trio's Glue_,' hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you all thought by dropping a review or PM, I really want to write this story right and the best way to do that is to have you all tell me what I can do to improve it. Updates will continue to come when I have time to write, as well as in the current cycle with my other main story, '_Two Sides'. _Check out that story as well and let me know what you think of it. Til next time,**

**SlytherinKnight**


End file.
